


Merrily On High

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Inspired by the Christmas song “Merrily On High (Let’s Make Love Behind The Christmas Tree)” which pretty much summarises what happens.Prompt: Fic/drabble inspired by a Christmas song
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Merrily On High

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little Christmas gift from me to you.

In a million years, Alec would never have been able to predict he’d be in this situation. The hot guy, son of one of his parents’ acquaintances, had dragged him behind the gigantic Christmas tree after many flirty looks. Alec had been terrified that he’s misinterpreted the smirks and heated glances, and was beyond grateful he was proven wrong when the blond, clearly seeing his hesitation for what it was, had taken things into his own hands.

And mouth.

Alec stuffed a fist into his mouth to hold back the moans as the blond swallowed him down like it was nothing, bobbing enthusiastically on his cock like it was the greatest treat he’d ever come across, before making Alec come so hard his legs almost gave out. The blond happily drank everything he had to offer, before helping Alec slide down the wall and tucking him back in.

A glance to his right let Alec see people just barely through the branches, so close, and yet completely oblivious to what had just happened mere feet away. He panted, catching his breath, silently grateful as the blond fixed his appearance.

“Fucking amazing,” the blond muttered into his ear. “I could suck that perfect cock all night. And they’re so close. Look, your mum’s right over there, and has no idea you just got a blowjob from another guy behind the tree.”

Alec expected to be mortified, to be turned off by those words and the realisation they were the truth. But no, knowing he’d gotten away with the elicit act so close to a person that would be horrified if they knew only made his cock attempt to harden again. He cursed softly, watching her rub elbows with society’s elite, and felt only a dirty thrill at what he’d done.

The blond was watching him closely. “First time?” he asked.

Alec nodded contentedly, too sated to feel embarrassed.

“Hot,” was the blond’s only reply. His lips were a little bruised, and Alec could almost believe he was as contented as himself if it hadn’t been for the bulge in his pants. “Don’t worry about it,” the blond said, seeing where Alec was looking.

“I-“. ‘I’ what? ‘I feel guilty for not having the guts to reciprocate?’ ‘I want to?’ ‘I don’t know how?’ The thoughts jumbled in Alec’s head. He didn’t know what to say.

“Seriously,” the blond drawled. “Don’t worry about it.”

Alec nodded dumbly. He felt guilty. 

“You’re too cute,” the blond chuckled, pecking him on the lips, and then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Alec was left there, not knowing if that was a friendly or mocking tease. He got his reply later that night when the blond snuck into his room, stripping down before joining Alec in bed.

“I’m Jace, by the way.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
